


An Easter egg hunter with many talents

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Written as a sequel to professional hunting (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10541907)





	

“OK, so your next mission, if you chose to except it, is to find an egg for you mum and dad.” Mozzie says with a straight face.

“Challenge accepted.” Neal is so concentrated, his tongue is sticking out when he opens the 8th flap on his map. It shows a cabinet. Neal looks up to wards Mozzie and Neal, He knows whose cabinet this is and it is locked. When big Neal smiles and gives a nod, Neal opens his hand and extends it to Mozzie. Peter looks confused until Mozzie hands him a lock pick set.

“What…?”

“Dad, I need to concentrate.”

Neal walks upstairs to the Burke´s bedroom and studies the lock and the picks, he then chooses one, takes a tension wrench and starts working on the lock. The adults quietly follow him upstairs.

“This is never going to work.” Peter whispers. Mozzie only holds his hand up in a sign to be quiet. Peter is just about to say something, when Neal turns.

“Uncle Neal, I can´t feel the third tumbler.”

“Yes, you can, close your eyes, visualize the lock, you can do it.”

A couple of minutes later, there is an audible click and Neal opens the cabinet. Inside is a gorgeous decorated Faberge egg.

“I hope that is a fake one.” Peter says under his breath towards Neal, who looks all innocent.

“Mum, I guess this one is for you.”

“Thanks sweetie, it is gorgeous, the Easter bunny is very talented.” El mouths thank _you to_ Neal.

“But where o where is your dad´s egg?” Mozzie whistles the X-files tune.

Neal opens the next flap and it shows a safe. Neal asks Mozzie for a stethoscope and walks to it, studies it, puts the stethoscope near the lock and starts turning the dial. Peter can´t belief that his son would be able to open it, until he can see Neal pull the handle down and the door opens. Inside is an egg painted like a baseball with a Babe Ruth signature on it. Peter studies the signature and it just looks perfect. He glares at Neal who shrugs innocently.

“Eliza doesn´t have an egg.” Neal says when he sees the dog sitting next to Peter, begging for a threat.

“Where is your map? There is one flap left.”

Under the flap, there is picture of a painting, so Neal walks around the house, looking for a painting, he cries out, when he finds it eventually in his room. It turns out to be Neal Caffrey´s version of Find Waldo and the painting shows what looks like hundreds of bunnies.

“You need to find the egg…”

Neal´s eyes fly over the painting but it is harder than he thought, so he keeps looking.

“You keep looking and we will have coffee, OK, sweetie?” El calls out, ushering everybody downstairs.

Once they all arrive in the living room, Peter prevents the two men from going to the kitchen.

“OK you two, sit down. I need a serious talk with the two of you. Who´s bright idea was it to teach my son to pick a lock, wait, not only a lock, but also a safe?”

Two innocent looking faces stare back at Peter.

“Don´t you want your son to be prepared for…” Neal starts.

“For what exactely?”

“Elizabeth! Didn´t you say you had coffee?” Mozzie asks while slipping towards the kitchen.

 

 

_Happy Easter !_

 


End file.
